Someday Out of the Blue
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! His finger was frozen on the trigger, the blood-sucking thorns of the Bloody Rose biting into his skin, everything he had inside him was gone. Except her. She was all he had left and even she was about to leave. It was the last night. ZeroXYuuki. (2 Chapters.) MOVED!


So, at this point, everyone knows that I was forced to remove Lemon Island and its mature content due to the Eliminator Forum vicious attacking and trolling me. I'm going to move ALL my mature stories to a new website. If you're just as sick of this as I am, please join our cause to bring freedom back to Fanfiction!

**Avenger Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/Avenger/119079 (All information can be found in the Supporter forum.)

**The Rebellion Forum link, remove spaces and *:** www. fanfiction. n*e*t /forum/The-Rebellion/114259/ (Most forums are banding together here.)

**Petition for an MA rating link, remove spaces and *:** www. change. o*r*g /petitions/fanfiction-net-we-want-fanfiction-to-create-a-ma-rating

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here: h*t*t*p*:/archiveofourown. o*r*g/works/705961/chapters/1303316

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

**X:Someday:X:Out:X:of:X:the:X:Blue:X**

Kuran Rido's ashes blew on the cool breeze, his empty clothing lying blood-stained on the roof of Cross Academy. The academy fell silent in the aftermath of the battle that had torn it apart, breathing deeply as if to catch its breath. The noble vampires of the Night Class had surrounded the school in the night, flanked by the legendary vampire hunter Cross Kaien and Yagari Toga, and had beaten back the tide of Rido's possessed vampire army.

Now, there was silence as dawn approached, only the sound of the breeze blowing through the forest surrounding the academy breaking it.

Kiryuu Zero's entire body ached and throbbed, having been beaten within an inch of his life. The Bloody Rose Gun had torn him apart and drained him of blood, yet he was somehow forcing himself to stand. All he wanted was to slide to his knees and rest for a moment, but he knew if he sat down, he might never be able to get up again. He was so exhausted, so hurt, so thirsty, so… _everything_. He felt like an empty vase, the first chips and breaks beginning to spread through the cracks of his soul.

Before him, the vampire that had eaten his best friend and closest ally—Cross Yuuki—was just standing there with her Artemis Rod taking a new and blood-thirsty shape of the Reaper's scythe. Kuran Yuuki's chocolate eyes were so sincere and unwavering, the wisps of her waist-length hair framing her pretty porcelain-pale face. Even as he leveled his anti-vampire gun at her face, she still didn't look away from his gaze. She met his eyes and held them, her expression kind and maybe even caring.

Zero realized that he still cared for her too, no matter how badly he didn't want to. When she had been in Rido's grasp, Zero could have killed them both… but he didn't. He didn't kill Yuuki. In fact, he wasn't sure he even could.

She must not have thought he could either because she was just standing there, watching him with her honest eyes. Then, she wet her lips and he saw the flash of her new vampire fangs in her mouth. "Zero," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

With a repressed shudder, Zero finally lowered his gun to his side. "Why is it you… never fight me?" he asked her, his voice soft. "I wouldn't have minded if you had killed me right here…"

Again, Yuuki moistened her lips. Then, still in her hands, Artemis returned to its usual form and she slipped it into the holster at her thigh, tucked beneath her skirt. She closed the space between them, her hands stretched out soothingly. Did she expect him to fall into her arms?

But he wanted to more than she would ever know. "Yuuki," he breathed.

She wrapped her fingers over his, the thorny tendrils of the Bloody Rose biting into her skin. "Zero, come on… Please, let go of the gun," she pleaded with him.

He couldn't—his body was too exhausted to even move. His finger was frozen on the trigger, the blood-sucking thorns of the Bloody Rose biting into his skin, everything he had inside him was gone. Even though the gun was so heavy and if the Bloody Rose drank any more of his blood, he would probably pass out, he still couldn't bring himself to let go of the weapon. It was as if it had become a part of his flesh and bone.

**Someday out of the blue  
>In a crowded street or a deserted square<br>I'll turn and I'll see you  
>As if our love were new<br>Someday we can start again, someday soon**

Yuuki's warm soft fingers slid around the barrel of the gun, her other hand closing around his narrow wrist, and she pulled with all her strength. Her touch was so warm and gentle it was like heaven. Finally, the gun lurched out of his hand, the tendrils of the thorny vines still reaching out for his body hungrily. Yuuki hurled the gun away, watching it skid across the flat of the concrete roof.

It came to rest just beside Kuran Rido's empty clothes, his ashes blown completely away by the wind. Yuuki wondered if they had really been standing here together that long.

"Zero," she whispered gently and reached for his hand. The thorns had left dark marks in his ivory flesh, bruise-like, and she wished there was something she could do to take his pain. The moment her fingertips touched his skin, he jerked away from her.

His amethyst eyes glared into her face, slanted through the shadows of his silvery bangs.

A soft sound of shock and sorrow escaped her mouth as she stared into the angry hate of Zero's expression. He really looked as if he wanted to kill and eat her, like the scary vampires of her distant childhood. She wanted to speak to him, but there was nothing she could say or do to make this right. She was a pureblood vampire—the thing Zero hated the most in this world, maybe only a step behind himself.

So, with a sigh of sorrow, she straightened up. "If you're alright then… I guess I'll… go," she murmured.

But then, the pureblood princess hesitated. If she left now, Kaname would take her away from Cross Academy. She might never see Zero again. Even if she was a vampire now, Zero was still her best friend and she couldn't leave him like this. She was about to turn to face him, to try again, when his hand closed around her wrist.

Zero had gotten to his feet again, but it looked like a breeze could knock him over. He pulled her to him without a word, wrapping both his arms around her small fragile body. She felt his throat working furiously, his chest struggling to draw in air or to speak. Maybe he was in pain, emotional and physical. Maybe he was about to break… maybe he was trying to hold himself together.

After a moment, he still hadn't said anything though.

In his arms, she relaxed. Yuuki closed her eyes and leaned against his chest, inhaling the scent of his body. He smelled so comforting and good. She could smell his blood which appealed to her vampire side, the vague scent of roses left over by his gun, and a masculine aroma that was completely and totally him. She wrapped her arms around him in return, embracing him tightly. His arms tightened around her back, his fingers tangling in her long waist-length chocolate hair.

**Here comes the night  
>Here come the memories<br>Lost in your arms  
>Down in the foreign fields<br>Not so long ago seems like eternity  
>The sweet afternoons still capture me<strong>

Zero's body folded down around her. His arms were a castle, so strong and solid that nothing could hurt her while she was within them. He buried his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder, his fingers pulling her long hair aside. She knew he was starving since the Bloody Rose had drained his body of so much blood. Even if she had been human, she would have known that, but as a vampire, she knew just how aching that thirst could be.

She angled her neck, giving him access to the life-giving vein at her throat. She had no fear that he would drink her dry. This was Zero, after all. His lips tenderly traced her pulse, then his hot tongue followed the same path. She felt the prick of his fangs and relaxed her muscles to make it easier for him. His mouth opened, a hot puff of breath sending shivers down her spine as it touched her dampened flesh, and then his fangs penetrated her soft throat.

Yuuki let her head fall back against the shelter of his embracing arms and closed her eyes as the sun rose on the distant horizon. She could hear Zero drinking her blood, feel it leaving her veins and replenishing his exhausted body. The more he drank, the stronger he felt against her body.

She threaded her fingers through his silvery hair. "Zero," she whispered.

He broke away from her throat, a small trail of blood weeping from the corner of his mouth. With her thumb, she wiped the blood again and was about to wipe it on her skirt when he caught her hand. Meeting her eyes, he licked the blood from the pad of her thumb.

"Should we say goodbye, Zero?" she asked him.

He was stronger now. His veins were full of her pure blood. There was nothing to stop him from ending her life now except his attachment to the past.

"Zero?" she whispered when he slowly shook his head.

His long arms tightened around her body, crushing her to his chest. His heart was pounding behind the cage of his ribs and Yuuki pressed her hands to his chest. Why did she feel like he was about to break? She buried her face into his body, her fingers gripping his blood-stained shirt tightly. "Just stay with me until Kuran comes to get you," he murmured into her hair.

**Someday out of the blue  
>In a crowded street or a deserted square<br>I'll turn and I'll see you  
>As if our love were new<br>Someday we can start again, someday soon**

Together, they walked to Zero's room in the chairman's wing of the academy in silence. Zero's white dress shirt and dark blue trousers were stained with blood, his silvery hair was mussed with sweat, and his skin was plastered with grime. He was in dire need of a shower. Yuuki was walking behind him, watching the sway of his hips and shoulders as he walked. Her body felt hot and unfamiliar with the vampire blood coursing through her raw veins.

He pushed open his bedroom door and then stepped aside so she could enter as well. In the darkness, the familiar confines of his room seemed alien to her. She folded her hands nervously behind her back, watching him as he closed his door and tugged off his blood-stained shirt.

His body which had been so damaged by the Bloody Rose was now smooth and flawless. Drinking fresh blood, especially pureblood, would have that effect.

Yuuki had seen Zero like this many times before, shirtless and raw, but this time, it felt different. His ivory flesh, the veins and blood pulsing beneath his thin skin, awoke the thirst in her dry throat. She wondered what it would be like to drag her tongue and teeth across his chest and then drink from him. A warm tingling sensation settled in her belly, spreading like a hot flush into the region between her thighs.

_Zero's body…_

She realized then that he was staring at her as well, having noticed her eyes on his naked flesh. He never really smiled, but she saw the telltale pull of happiness at the corners of his amethyst eyes that he usually produced when his ego had been thoroughly stroked. Zero didn't mention her staring at him and the expression quickly fell from his eyes. Sadness and some emotion she couldn't identify replaced the small happiness.

Yuuki cleared her throat. "You could really use a shower, Zero."

He tossed the soiled shirt in the trash. "I know," he murmured. Then, he went to the small sink in the corner of his room, splashed some water on his face and neck, and dried off with his hand towel. Then, he came to sit on the bed and patted the space beside him.

"Aren't you going to shower?" she asked him.

He shook his head and then met her eyes.

They had been friends for so long, been together for so long, that she understood what he meant even without him having to speak. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before Kuran Kaname came and took her away. Once that happened who knew when they'd ever get to see each other again.

"Zero…" she whispered.

Realizing that she knew exactly what he was thinking without him even speaking, he stood up from the bed and went to the window. He looked out over the campus, sighing. Kaien was beginning to clean up the ashes and empty clothing left over from the night's events. The Night Class students had returned to their dorm. But soon, all this would be over.

Things were going to change.

He listened to Yuuki moving through his room, opening the drawers of his dresser until she found some jeans, a fresh t-shirt, and a clean pair of boxers for him. These things she tucked under her arm before taking another t-shirt from the dresser and holding it against her chest just in case she decided to shower too. "Zero," she murmured. "Come with me?"

**I still believe  
>I still put faith in us<br>We had it all and watched it slip away  
>Where are we now?<br>Not where we want to be  
>Those hot afternoons still follow me<strong>

The bathroom where they had committed the one act neither of them could be forgiven for—blood—multiple times seemed like such a safe place. No one had ever found them together while they were there and even if they did, because they would have to knock, it would have given them plenty of time to prepare. Now, the bathroom still seemed safe but also very small. It was as if Zero's body took up a lot of space, space that they used to share comfortably.

He leaned against the edge of the vanity, watching her as she unfastened the dark jacket of her school uniform and laid it down beside the sink. She knelt to untie her shoes and peeled off her dark leggings. Then, in her white blouse and skirt, she stood there.

Zero's amethyst eyes drank her in.

In the depths of his irises, she saw the flickering bright red flame of bloodlust.

"Yuuki," he whispered. "Why are we both here?"

She wet her lips. "I… I wanted to be with you—" she cut herself off, "Because you need a shower, Zero."

He stepped towards her and she took a step back. She didn't even realize that she had backed away from him until her shoulders pressed against the cold tile wall. Zero put his hands on the wall on either side of her body, closing her in.

"What were you going to say?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she said and looked away.

He dipped his head, their foreheads pressing together so that his silver hair tickled her cheeks, and she sucked in a nervous breath. The scent of his body surrounded her, teasing her. Her fingers itched to touch the bare flesh inches before her. Her mouth watered at the thought of licking his throat, of her fangs sinking into his skin like a ripe peach, of drinking his sweet fresh blood. Suddenly, without making another advance, Zero took a step back.

"Alright," he relented.

Yuuki watched his reflection in the mirror as he toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He unfastened the belt of his trousers and let them fall to his ankles. In his dark boxers, he looked like some kind of beautiful moonlit angel. The light played against the curve of his ribcage, dipped into the hollows of his hips and collarbones, and melted across the smooth planes of his face. His amethyst eyes were so soft and gentle. More than ever, Zero looked like a small child.

"Zero," she breathed.

He didn't turn to look at her. Instead, he simply started the water in the stall shower, ventured a hand beneath the spray to test the temperature, kicked off his boxers, and stepped beneath the water. Yuuki stood outside the stall helplessly, looking at the frosty shape of his body through the glass. She didn't know why she suddenly had a stone in her throat or why her eyes were burning like a child's. All she knew was Zero and that the difficult but happy childhood she had had with him was over.

**X:Someday:X:Out:X:of:X:the:X:Blue:X**

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please join the cause to bring maturity to Fanfiction again. Or read this story and all its updates in its original version on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
